


In Defense of the Heart

by DearLazerBunny



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLazerBunny/pseuds/DearLazerBunny
Summary: For anon, who requested a modern AU and a pairing with an age gap. Anon, as always, please let me know what you think and if you want me to tweak anything- I want it to be perfect for you! : )





	In Defense of the Heart

Sighing as you open the door to the shop, you haul the big wooden slab open and walk into the cool air conditioning. This was the fourth and final place on your list to visit, and considering you’d never heard of this shop before, it wasn’t real high on the expectations front.

It certainly looked impressive though. Swords and weapons of all kinds are hanging from the walls in an enticing display. You were itching to get your fingers on them, hands twitching as you approached the counter. But every other prop shop had been either too expensive or too stingy with their weapons and not letting you actually handle a rapier, leading you to believe they weren’t really all that confident in their product. Maybe this one would be a diamond in the rough.

“Can I help you?”

 _Well, hello_. A tall, dark, and handsome man walks around to the back of the counter, black curls rustling slightly from the weight of a fan blowing nearby like some sort of freaking model. You were a bit tongue tied, you had to admit, but you quickly got your bearings and cleared your throat.

“Hi. I’m looking for rapiers, preferably fourteenth or fifteenth century. At least two of them, but preferably we’d have a couple spares just in case.”

“Hm, let me guess.” The man leans on the counter and settles into a thinking pose. “Hamlet?”

You grin. “How’d you know?”

“Well, fourteenth century rapiers. But your shirt also kind of gives it away,” he teases. You look down and see your show shirt proudly displaying Hamlet across your chest, and you blush.

“Right. Do you think you might have what I need?’

“I believe I do.” Reaching into a glass case he unlocks with a key around his neck, he pulls out two absolutely beautiful silver rapiers, one with a gold embellished handle. “I’m thinking the fancier one for Hamlet, yeah? Being the prince and all.”

“Oh, wow. May I-?”

“Of course. Here, I have some gloves you can borrow.” He pulls out a set of worn leather swordsmanship gloves, clearly well loved. As you tug them on, you can tell they’re much too big, but they’ll do for the moment. You pick up the gilded raper and admire the hilt, which is studded with tiny colorful gems. The second is a simpler design, but still elegant and poised, just begging you to take a swing with it. Which you do, stepping into the large middle arena of the shop and taking a few jabs experimentally. It sings through the air and puts a huge smile on your face.

“You handle them well.” He seems to respect that. “You a fight coordinator?”

“In training,” you reply, setting them carefully back down on the wooden counter. “But I’ve got enough experience to take care of weapons, rest assured.”

“The way you handled that; no surprise there.” The compliment gives you happy little feelings shooting through your heart. Always nice when your work is appreciated.

“They’re perfect.” You return the gloves to their owner and take a deep breath. This was always the hardest part. “What are you asking to rent them for, say, two weeks?”

“I’ll give them to you for twenty dollars a day.”

You immediately raise an eyebrow. “That’s it? Are you sure these aren’t already poisoned?”

That makes him laugh, which is a really beautiful sound, if you had to admit it to yourself. “College theatre, I remember how it was. You probably don’t have a huge budget to waste just on swords.figured I’d give you a bit of a discount.”

“That would be amazing, thank you so much.” You roll your eyes. “All the other guys wanted a hundred dollars a day.”

“Yeah, you’ll run into that in traditional stores. Luckily, we are not that.” He winks at you, and that sends all sorts of heat shooting to your cheeks.

“Oh really? What makes you non traditional?”

“Well, for one thing, we specialize in science fiction weapons.” He grins, and you can tell this is really his pride and joy. “You don’t see that in many weapons shops.

“True,” you agree, looking around for anything sci-fi but not finding anything. “Mind showing me what you’ve got?”

“Finally ready to take Hamlet out of the dark ages?”

“Let’s chalk it up to professional curiosity.”

You grin at the sparkle in his eyes as he taps a finger on the counter. “I’ll be right back.”

When he returns, you’re texting your stage manager about the amazing deal you just scored (she sent back a hallelujah emoji). “Whatcha got for me?”

“Only the next up-and-coming weapon of choice for nerds everywhere.”

You laugh as he lays two hilts down on the counter. They’r a bit bulky, with good grips, and look to be made of welded metal plated all fitted into place. It’s great craftsmanship, but… “I’m assuming there’s a blade somewhere?”  
“Better.” He picks one up and turns it around carefully in his hands, you can tell he’s savoring the moment. He seems to find some sort of activation plate near the base and all of a sudden a beam of light shoots out of the barrel, humming softly.

“Holy shit.”the light seems to shimmer in midair, a straight column of energy in a gorgeous green color. You wave a hand through the beam, laughing in glee when it colors your hand green. “This is incredible! What do you even call it?”

“It’s been affectionately dubbed a light saber.” With the reverence he said it with, you couldn’t help but wonder if he’d dubbed them that himself. “And this one happens to be my personal favorite…” the other one is an electric red and has two small cross guards shooting out the bottom.

“These are amazing! Please tell me you’re going to let me try one.”

Now it’s his turn to raise an eyebrow. “Well that’s what they’re here for; to use. What’s the point, otherwise?”

“The other guys seem to think differently. They wouldn’t so much as let me touch any of their weapons.”

He snorts. “I think you’ll find almost everyone in the industry is a complete dick.” He holds out the hilt of the green one to you. “Ready to try?”

“Oh hell yes.” You activate it and watch in amazement as it roars to life. “Custom sound effects?”

“Made right here in the shop.”

“You made these?”

“Something of a pet project,” he admits sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders like you’re going to laugh at him.

“Absolutely incredible,” you breathe, putting it up to your face and looking straight down the saber. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Designed in house, so I should hope not. Now, the trick to these is to only just touch the beams together so they look like they’re resisting against one another, rather than going straight through.” He holds up his own light saber and puts it directly next to yours so that the colors are touching, but not blending. “Bit difficult to get used to, but-”

“Try me.”

He laughs. “I can do that. Start simple.”

You raise your weapon into and offensive position and swing, while he raises his own to block you. You stop millimeters away from his light to form a perfect clash of colors.

 He whistles under his breath. “Impressive control. How long you been doing this?”

“Just a few years. Kind of self taught.” You go for another swing and block combo, this time with an added bit of fancy swinging. “But I’m told I’m good at what I do.”

“I’ll say. Most people can’t get the hang of these right off the bat.” He steps back a few feet and begins a complicated looking sweep of overhead swings and turns, eventually ending with the point at your throat.

“Well now you’re just showing off.”

“I have had some practice,” he laughs, releasing the button and the light disappearing. You do the same. “What do you say? Think Hamlet is ready for an update.?”

“Not so sure our patrons would appreciate that,” you giggle. “But I’ll absolutely take the rapiers.”

“Awesome. Let me just go draw up a contract. Two weeks you said?”

He heads of to a back room and you grab the red light saber he was using from the counter to play with, attempting those fancy turns he had thrown in. You almost dropped the whole thing all together, but taking it slowly you managed to get it around your head and back in front of you. You don’t even notice him watching you from the doorway, with something in his eyes you wouldn’t be able to identify.

“Here you go, it’s all in there.” He hands the papers and swords over to you after you sign. “Let me know how it goes, okay?”

“I absolutely will, thank you so much…”

“Kylo.” He holds out a broad hand to shake and you take it heartily, matching his grip.

“Y/N. Again, thank you so, so much.”

“Anytime.” He’s smiling behind you as you walk out the door.

…..

Well, opening night was clearly a success, judging by the standing ovation the cast received at the end of the show. You don’t have much to do after cleaning and securing the swords backstage, so you wander out to the main hall where patrons are streaming from the theater, chattering excitedly- hopefully about the play they just saw. As the room emptied, a lone man with a bouquet of flowers stood off to the side, seemingly searching for someone in the crowd.

“Excuse me, sir? The actors are all meeting with their families backstage if you’d like to- Kylo!” He turns around at the sound of your voice and it’s the man from the props shop.

“Hey there,” he smiles. “Glad I caught you.”

“Here to check up on your weapons?” You tease. “ Promise they’re clean and locked up backstage.”

“Well actually, I came to see the show.”

“You did?”

“To check on my swords, of course,” he winks, then proffers the bouquet of flowers. “These are for you.”

“Oh, wow.” It’s a beautiful arrangement of flowers with big colorful blooms. “That is so thoughtful of you, thank you so much!”

“Figured you deserved a reward for all your hard work, since you don’t get to stand up there and take a bow.”

You blush. “It’s really not that big of a deal, I’m happy the actors get the recognition-”

“Well, it was a brilliantly choreographed fight. Really well done.”

“High praise, coming from you.”

“You deserve it.

Your cheeks are now on fire from all the compliments and- flirting? Was he flirting? You hoped so- tall, dark, handsome and good with swords? Count you in.

“Listen, I was about to head out and get something to eat- would you mind joining me?”

Oh, heck yes. Of course, you didn’t say that out loud.

“I would love to.” You wave your flowers in the general direction of backstage. “Let me just go grab my stuff, yeah?”

“I’ll be here.”

The two of you ended up at a small coffee shop open late a few blocks from the theatre. It was misting as you walked, and when you shivered, Kylo gallantly threw his leather jacket over your shoulders, making you warm from head to toe- and not just because of the jacket.

The place was small and cozy, an the two of you claim a table in the back after ordering a heap of various baked goods and coffee.

“So, what’d you think of the show?”

“Best production I’ve seen in a long time.”

“Wow, thank you. That really means a lot.”

“Anytime. He grins at you, and you grin back.

The two of you devour your plates of food and chat the entire time, about anything and everything. How you both got into the business, how long you’d been doing it, but also just random life stuff, almost like you were talking to your best friend. He was so easy to get to know, it felt like you’d known him all your life.

“Jesus, look at the time.” He glances at the face of his phone. “I hate to cut this short but I have to open early tomorrow.”

“Hey, no problem. I should probably be getting back as well. But-” you tried to find the words that wouldn’t make you sound too sappy- ‘I had a really fun time tonight.”

“Likewise.” There’s a sparkle in his eyes that you very much enjoy. “We should do it again sometime. Here-” he reaches into one of his pockets and pulls out a business card. “My number.”

You take it, hoping you’re not blushing too badly. “Why thank you. I’ll call you sometime?”

“I look forward to it.” In a flash, he’s gone leaving you standing there clutching his business card in one hand. _Well, this was going to be interesting._

…..

You called him a few days later, not wanting to seem desperate, but the truth is you were dying to see him again. He picked up on the first ring and suggested you go out again that night after the play, which you readily agreed to. Once again, he brought flowers and took you to the same little coffee shop, where you talked for hours on end. This continued up until the last matinee of the show, which you were sad about for more than one reason. What if he was only chatting you up because of the business agreement, and once the show was over, he’d disappear for good?

Happily, when you took the rapiers in to return them, your theory was unfounded. You tried to hand them over but he shook is head and smiled, handing one back to you. “Keep it. I’ve got an idea.” After handing you a rig to carry the sword on your back, he takes your hand (much to your delight) and begins walking in the direction of a park about three blocks from his shop.

The sun is shining, kids are running around on the playground with parents sitting near and there’s even a few picnickers here and there dotting the landscape. He surveys the land like he’s looking for something, and apparently decides to lead you on top of a small hill with a huge oak spreading its branches overhead, casting the two of you in dappled sunlight.

He grins, drawing his rapier. “Well? Have at me.”

You giggle. “Excuse me?”

“I want to see some of that famous fight choreography up close and personal. Show me what you got.”

You raise an eyebrow. “Really. You want to fight me.”

“I really, really do.” He winks at you. “Nothing sexier than a girl who can fight.”

 _Well, hello._ You draw your own weapon and settle into a beginning stance. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Consider me warned.”

You open with an overhead strike, a bit difficult considering his height, but you manage. He parries the blow easily and goes for a body shot, which you knock away and immediately counter. He’s incredible, there’s no doubt about it. He looks like he’s dancing rather than fighting, easily moving with your flow like he can anticipate your every move. As the two of you exchange blows, you gather a small crowd who begin to cheer and gasp as the two of you circle closer and closer to landing a blow.

Finally, you decide to play dirty- you intentionally fake a weak move in order to sweep your leg into his, knocking him to the ground. You jam your blade through the hilt of his sword, effectively pinning it to the ground. You grin. “I think I take this one.”

“Oh really?” While you’re gloating, he manages to grab your wrist and yank until you lose your balance, falling and landing squarely on top of him. Before you even have time to get embarrassed, he’s reached up and pressed his lips to yours, capturing you in a heated kiss. The smattering of people who’d gather to watch cheer and whistle as he pulls you into him, wrapping an arm around your back.

Finally releasing you, you sit up, almost dazed from the sudden kiss. But you’re smiling as you land with a thud on the grass, shaking your head as the crowd begins to disperse. “I don’t think that move is in the rule book.”

“Hm.” He’s still laying in the grass, hands behind his head, looking insanely pleased with himself. “Maybe we should add it then.”

You laugh and go in for another kiss.

The two of you spend the afternoon under the oak tree, laughing, talking, and yes, kissing. Kissing that makes your head spin and your heart swirl and thud out of your chest. But you wouldn’t trade sitting under the shade of that tree for anything in the world.

As the sun begins to set, you lift your head from where it’s resting on his shoulder and check your watch. “Ah, crap, I better get going.”

“What, got somewhere better to be?”

You wrinkle your nose at him. “Not exactly, but I do have an 8AM tomorrow, so, you know…”

“An eight AM what?”

“Um, class?” You look at him confusedly. “You know, that whole college thing?”

“Wait, wait- you’re in college?”

“Well, yes. It’s my senior year. I never mentioned that?”

“No, no you didn’t.” He looks a little weird, and his facial expression is something you can’t place.

“Well, surprise, I guess. Why’d you think I was working on a college production if I wasn’t a student myself?”

“I- I don’t know. I-” he stands abruptly, pulling away so quickly you almost groan at the loss of heat. Gathering the rapiers which had been cast aside in favor of sitting together, he hurries down the hill. “I’ll see you later okay?”

“Kylo? Kylo, wait, is something wrong?”

He doesn’t answer, and all you see is his retreating back into the setting sun.

What the actual hell?

…..

A month. A whole, entire month went by without aa word from Kylo. You couldn’t understand it- that day in the park you were sure was something special, and now he’s not responding to any of your texts or calls. Who kisses someone like that and then completely cuts them off?

Unfortunately you still had one more order of business with him- the payment for renting the rapiers during the run of Hamlet. You walk in not even expecting him to be there, but there his is, leaning against the counter like he hasn’t got a care in the world. Fucking fantastic.

“Here.” You promised yourself you wouldn’t let your emotions get the best of you but you ended up slamming the money onto the counter. “All $200 of it. Have a nice life.”

“Y/N, wait-”

“What, Kylo? Finally got something to say? After a month of radio silence?”

“I can explain.”

“Well it better be pretty fucking good.” You cross your arms and wait. He just sort of stands there and stares at you for a minute, then takes a deep breath.

“If I ask you a question, you have to answer me honestly. Okay?”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever.”

“How old are you?”

“How-? I’m twenty one. What does that have to do with absolutely anything here?”

“It has everything to do with it!” He yells, and at first you’re taken aback by him raising his voice, but then it just gives you an even better reason to get angry.

“I don’t see how! I thought-” to your horror, your voice cracks. “I thought you liked me. Stupid of me, I guess.”

“I do like you. A lot. And that’s the problem. I can’t like you.”

“Because-” It finally dawns on you. “Because of my age? Kylo, are you kidding me?”

“No, I’m not! I’m thirty years old, Y/N! I’m practically a decade older than you!”

“Pardon my apparent stupidity, but I’m still not seeing how this is a problem.”

He runs his hands through his hair, frustrated. “You’re not stupid, stop saying that. I just… I can’t date a girl who’s two thirds my age. It would just be wrong.”

“Can’t, or won’t?”

He doesn’t answer that. Just looks down at his hands braced on the counter. “I’m sorry.”

“Well I’m not.” He looks up at you, confused, until you hop up onto the counter, swing your legs over to the other side, and kiss him for all you’re worth. At first, he acts like he’s going to pull away, but eventually he melts into you, returning your affection tenfold, working your lips at an agonizingly slow pace. Enough for your entire body to heat up in want.

When you finally pull away, he’s just as breathless as you are, and you rest your forehead against his, speaking as soft as you dare. “Listen to me. If you really, honestly want to throw this all away, I will walk out that door and you will never see me again. But I don’t think you do. Because we have something, Kylo. Something… amazing. And we’re just now starting to figure it out.” You take a breath. “I don’t want it to be over before it’s even begun.”

He looks into your eyes, brown fathomless pools you could dive into and get lost in forever. “I… I don’t want it to, either.”

Humming in contentment, you press another soft kiss to his lips. “Good. Because with a shop like this? You’re not getting rid of me. Ever.”

It’s so good to see a smile light up his face. “I think I can manage that.”


End file.
